Mirror Reflection A Lord of the Rings Tale
by loyaltyXfaithXtrust
Summary: Pick me! Pick me! Brianna isn't like the other children. Or like the other adults, for that matter. She's at least two feet taller. Frodo, her adoptive brother, is leaving on a mysterious adventure, and it may be the only chance Brianna has to finally leave the Shire. She doesn't know what she'll find, but she will find that plenty of secrets are waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

Name-Brianna Luna ?(last name unknown)

Past-Is unknown. Bilbo raised her from infancy and has not told her of her parents.

Currently 16.

Description-Pretty tall, almost 5'7. Dark brown hair with blue/green eyes.

Protective of the ones she trusts(which are few), kind, good with children, brave, smart, and imaginative. Anything else, you can imagine for yourself.

Friends-Gandalf, Bilbo, Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin.

15 1/2 years ago

A road is winding through a forest of whispering trees. The moon shines dimly, but enough to see clearly. Hoofbeats grow gradually louder and a dark horse gallops down. Their is a man on the horse. His cloak blows in the wind. The horse grunts from the long run. a bundle is held secure from wind and harm. Her blue/green eyes glinting.

The man pulls on the reins to slow down the horse. Ahead lay a small village, the houses hidden inside the hills. A friend of his lived here and would be kind to his favor. He is but an exile, and in no position to take care of this child. His steps are almost inaudible as he walks up a pathway. He layed the child in front of the door. A tiny hand reached out from a bundle of blankets, towards him. A sad smile passes his lips and he turns to leave. He doesn't hesitate as he walks away. He mounts his horse. Yet before leaving, almost as a murmur of wind, he sighs,"No in elenath hilar nan had gin."(May the stars shine upon your path)

The door leading into the hill opens and light floods into the night. There a small person, or hobbit as they are called, looked at the child and brought her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I silently stalked towards the round door to sneak outside. No one was awake,  
but I didn't want to get caught by waking anyone up.

"Bree...where are you off to?" I quickly spun around, trying to keep the guilty look off my face.  
With a breathless voice I replied, "Nowhere. Why do you ask?" A hobbit with greying hair  
walked between me and the door. I had to keep calm. "It looks like you were planning to go somewhere."  
he said slowly. 'Oh Bilbo...'I thought fondly. He was always trying to watch out for me. He  
looked up at me, and even if he was only 3 feet tall, he still held  
authority.

A small smile played across my lips as I replied, "Well...at least  
there's a back door!" I raced to the kitchen, dodging the table, and fumbled with the lock. We did this  
every week, sort of like a game between the two of us. Bilbo arrived in the room shortly  
after I did. For a hobbit turning 111, he was pretty fast. With an exasperated  
sigh, I backed up from the door and motioned to it. Bilbo chuckled and opened the door  
for me. I lowered my head in defeat. "Thanks Bilbo. I'll be back sometime around..you...know...sometime."I said as I  
ducked under the door. Today was Tuesday, Gymnastics Day.

Every TuesdayI taught ten children to tumble, wether their parents approved or not. There was a nice  
field not far from the house.

Bilbo called to me before I got out of hearing range,"Don't go beyond the stream, Bri!"I shook my head and moved off. He didn't  
like the thought of me wandering off, a pastime I must confess has gotten me into a lot of trouble.

~At the meadow place~

Only nine children had shown, Cassie's mom had her doing chores. Absently rubbing a line of bruises along my  
back, I think. _Argh! Stones are HARD! That old Proudfoot is just  
a senile, little, person! So what I'm different? Sigh...But an outcast I will  
be.  
_I was brought back from my thoughts by a small boy tugging at my sleeve. "Watch what I can do now!" he cried, rather loudly. He moved to do a running cartwheel, but already I could tell his pace was off. Moving into my spotter position I tapped his back to keep him from falling. He stumbled and didn't stick the landing, yet he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Good job," I praised him, "but be sure your steps are even. You should glide into it, not even knowing  
you left the ground." I demonstrated by doing it in slow-motion. It felt good to  
move so freely and flex every part of my body.

"OK!" I called ,"everyone get in line, but no fusses. Because you know what I think of whines..." They all called out as they got in line, "Whines are only good for bread and cheese." Kids just make me happy, just the little things they do, like finish sentences at different  
times.

First up, of course, was a little blond hobbit called May.

After about 30 minutes, I gave them a break. They all managed to do the motions without killing themselves, so I considered that a plus. The sound of humming reached my ears and I instantly recognized it. "Gandalf!" I yelled happily. The kids all squealed and took off toward  
the road. They were calling his name as they ran under fences. I laughed, yet before I could join them a rustling sound caught my attention. I looked but I couldn't see anything. I gave up and went to catch up to Gandalf.

Luckily, I knew a short cut that would let me get there before the kids. I raced to catch up  
as I saw Gandalf's pointy hat. "HI Gandalf!"I shouted as I jumped onto the cart. I gave him a hug and then sat down. "It is good to see you! You've been gone for like, EVER!" He looks down to me and chuckles. "My dear Bri. It has only been 2 weeks to the date." he said, pretending to be exasperated. "Yes! I know! But I miss having another tall person around. Besides, No one else can keep up with my crazy antics."

Just then, my adopted brother, Frodo came running over. "You're late!" he said with an accusing voice. Gandalf winked at me from under his gray hat. I looked at Frodo with wide eyes and told him matter-of-factly, "Frodo, Frodo, Frodo...Wizards are never late." He hopped on and  
asked, "And how, my little sister, would you know?" Gandalf looked at Frodo sternly and backed me up with mock severity, "Wizards arrive _precisly_ when they mean to_." _Little by little our laughter grew until the whole of the Shire must have heard us! "I've heard that Bilbo's gotten everyone in a riot because of his party! Apparently everyone in the Shire is coming!" I informed him. Frodo nods, "And a few from without, I hear."

I looked wistfully to the forest that would take me away and out of the Shire. "I'm going to leave here soon, I can feel it. And I'm going to wander wherever my feet may take me." I told them. A strong feeling told me that once I got out there, I could find something. Gandalf looked worried for a moment, but then covered it up. After a few minutes of silence Frodo got a smug look on his face. I look at him funny and asked for an answer. He turned to Gandalf and told him,"Just so you know, we Baginses used to be very well respected."

"Never had any adventures or fun" I interrupted. He smacked my arm before continuing, "And you have been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." Gandalf shot a shocked gaze at the two of us.

"I think that's why I like you." I said as I gave him another hug. "I'm really glad you're back." I told him. Then I jumped off and went to look for Sam.

~Bilbo's house-Gandalf's POV~

I watched her walk away, wanting deeply to at least give her a hint about her past. Even as she tries to keep the look of abandonment out of her face, I know it is still there. I signaled for Rowan to stop in front of Bilbo's house. Bilbo's voice rang strongly through the round door, "I'm NOT home! I want NO well-wishers, Party planners, nor visitors!" I chuckled, "What about very old friends?"

Bilbo invited me in and left to boil some tea. I ducked my head to avoid hitting the beam in the ceiling. I lifted my head too early and hit it against the low ceiling. I bent down to retrieve a piece of parchment as it fluttered to the ground. It was in Bri's handwriting, reading 'DUCK'.

Ah, Bri...what was I going to tell her?


	3. Chapter 3

At Bilbo's Party

"Just do it Sam!" I pleaded. He had been sitting across the table from me all night, staring at his crush, Rosie. Sam turned around, slowly taking his eyes from Rosie to look at me. "Maybe I'll just get another ale." He mumbled. As he went to get up, I stretched out my foot. He tripped, dropped his cup, and bumped right into Rosie. She flashed him a smile and swept him into the dance. He had no choice but to dance with her now. I had to laugh. Sam tried to shoot me death glares over Rosie's shoulder every time they passed the table, when he wasn't blushing that is. "You're welcome!" I mouthed.

Frodo, my adoptive brother, plopped down on the bench next to me. He smiled as he recognized Sam dancing. "I guess Sam picked up the courage to finally talk to Rosie, didn't he?" he smiled. I tried not to look guilty. "That he did, that he did." I said, hopefully inconspicuously. He stared at me suspiciously for a minute before letting it go. He sighed. "Poor Sam. He should just admit that he's in love." He said. Frodo was Sam's best friend. It was hard to find a time when the two of them were apart. Frodo would hang himself by his toes out the window just to talk to Sam while he was working in the garden. I smiled at the funny thought. Frodo tapped me on the arm. "Didn't you hear me, Bri?" he asked. "I asked you if you had seen Bilbo. I can't find him at his own party!" I turned around to look through the hobbits. I couldn't see Bilbo at all. And I didn't see Gandalf shooting off his fireworks either. Now would probably be the best time to steal one of those fireworks. Shaking my head clear, and looking away from temptation, I swung back to face Frodo.

"I can't see him either. Or Gandalf. Maybe they went to Bag End?" I suggested. Frodo was acting increasingly nervous, and it was making me worried. What was the worst that could happen? We did live in the Shire after all. "Just wait here, OK?" I asked him. He paused a moment to nod before he went back to searching the crowd. I bit my lip before getting up. What did Frodo need so badly? I'd never seen him this worked up before.

I dodged my way through the crowd. I never did like crowds. What was wrong with wanting a little space? I finally made it to the road and breathed a sigh of relief. I turned away from everyone and made my way to Bag End. The road grew darker the farther I got from the party. The dark was one thing that had never bothered me. The world just changed colors and blended together a bit. The moon was high in the sky, showing how late it was. I tilted my head back to watch the scant clouds wander across the night. Or was it me that was moving, and the clouds the ones actually staying still? I was thinking so hard about it that I didn't notice how far I had walked. I could see light coming from a window and knew that I had found them. I jumped up the path and was about to open the door when I heard Bilbo and Gandalf talking inside. But it wasn't really talking, arguing was more like it. I couldn't hear very well through the door because it was so thick. But I heard their raised voices and something or another about a ring.

I had never seen Bilbo wear a ring before. But I thought carefully and remembered a gold ring he found on one of his adventures. In a cave or something. It was when I heard Bilbo confess something about leaving that I stepped back. Where was he planning to go? He was just going to up and leave?! I ran back down the path and all the way back to the party. When I reached the table, Frodo was there waiting. When I told him what I had heard, his brows drew together. He looked anxious. "Maybe he just meant coming back here." he said. But he sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than anything. Yet I let it go. I shouldn't go making judgments over snippets of a conversation I eavesdropped on. A few minutes afterward, I caught a sight of Bilbo at the head table, chatting away. I guess I did get a little carried away.

Suddenly I was being attacked by a swarm of children. Some of them were familiar, others not so much. Frodo bent over laughing. "You're a magnet!" he cried. I waggled my brows and retorted, "Of course I am. But the question is how to turn it off."

They tugged at my sleeves. "STORY TIME!" they chanted. I dropped my head and grinned at them. "Are you asking nicely or demanding?" I asked. Bilbo had most likely sent them over here. Payback would definitely be needed later. A little brown haired hobbit hugged me and said, "Command!"

Once I got them off of me, I led them away from the party and over to the edge of the trees and got them all to sit down. "Hm… What story should I tell you about?" I pretended to wonder. "Ahah! I have just the one." I declared. I leaned in. "Have I told you about the time that I saw fairies?" They all gasped with wide eyes. "It was in this very spot that I first saw them. They were every color and then even more! They came over and started sprinkling dust on me. And do you know what happened? "I asked. "I flew! Yep, right over your houses, but when I tried to wave to you, you weren't there! I had flown so far that I didn't realize it! I flew back and sprinkled magic on all the plants to make them pretty." After I had finished, they all started asking questions. I held up my hand. "I told you my story, but you know who has even more? Bilbo." I told them. All of them jumped to their feet and ran off to find Bilbo. Payback served.

Two familiar figures dropped down out of the tree. "What kind of story was that?" Merry laughed. I shrugged at him. "I don't know. I made it up as I went along. They're Bilbo's problem now." I said with an angelic smile. "Well I thought it was a perfectly good story." Pippin hiccupped. Merry stared at him in disbelief and smacked him. I giggled and asked him how much he had had to drink. "Maybe you should do something else for a while. Like steal a firework or something." I suggested. He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

I watched them walk off, hopefully not to get another drink. I wondered if I should go back to the party. I could leave right now and no one would notice for hours. I closed my eyes. If I left the Shire, I'd have to leave everything I had ever really known. I'd have to leave all my friends, the people who were the closest thing to a family that I'd probably ever have.

With it being night, it was easier to hear the noises around me; laughter from the party, crickets and cicadas, wind, and someone breathing. My heart leapt as I jumped to my feet. I spun around to see who was there. Twenty feet away from me was a figure in a cloak. But the thing most attractive to my eyes was the sword hanging from their belt. We stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Gauging from the height, it was a man. Then, as he ran away, I ran after him. I could feel the fear running through my veins, but it was nothing compared with the protective instinct taking over me. The land might not have been mine to own, but I still considered it my territory. My mind flew back to when Gandalf had first arrived. He had said something about traveling with a friend, hadn't he? But I shook the thought from my mind. Anyone slinking in the dark couldn't be any friend of mine.

He was fast. I had to give him that. I was running as fast as I could, but he had had the head start. I was only about eight feet from him. I could hear the even breathing that told me he had some kind of experience. I gave up trying to gain more ground and instead looked around at my feet. I saw a heavy stick with a jagged end a few feet away. I picked it up and threw it as hard as I could. I heard it hit somewhere. I was hoping that it hit him in the face. It was then that I had to let him go. I had chased him to the stream, and I could go no farther. Nor could he come back.

The fear began to rise more steadily. I needed to tell someone about this and raise some kind of alarm. I was going to stay by my friends and never let them, Frodo most of all, go anywhere alone. I took a hesitant step back. "Gandalf?" I called. I started running, making glances behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed. I found Gandalf in the tent lecturing Merry and Pippin on how it wasn't right to take his fireworks. I stared at them, caught off guard. "You did that _withou_t me?!"I said in disbelief. Gandalf took one look at me and quickly strode over. "Bri. What's happened?" he asked worriedly. He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

It took me a moment to make my voice work again. "Gandalf. There's someone in the Shire! I chased him off, but I don't know where he is right now. I lost him at the boundary line." I told him.

A few minutes later, I was at the stream again, showing Gandalf where I found him. Gandalf picked up the stick and raised his eye brows. "I take it you threw this at him?" He questioned. He sighed. "From what I can tell, this is no one you need to worry about." He patted my shoulder and walked away. I went after him. "What do you mean 'nothing to worry about'?!" I yelled angrily, "This guy was slinking around behind me _with a sword_! How can anything be safe right now?" He kept walking, so I stopped him with my words. "I heard you talking with Bilbo earlier." I confessed. "Something about leaving and a ring. If that guy came back, I wouldn't have any choice but to attack him."

Gandalf stopped. He turned around to look at me and I could see the hint of sadness in his eyes.

Where was my friend who was so wise, like a grandfather to me? Why was he refusing to believe what I said? Then a loud uproar could be heard coming from the party. When I looked to where the party was, Gandalf walked towards Bag End. I just spun away from him and went to go find my brother.


End file.
